sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Embers of the universe. (ask-to-join)
(I got bored and decided to make a role-play, its free to join so feel free to join, also if I need to fix something please tell me.) Story In the mobius universe(s) a new universe has appered and with it a new energy source and everyone wants it but the current universe owners arent giving it up, and some villans are getting desprate for something like this. Now you can join this struggle to protect this odd energy source or take it away from the rightful owners and use it to for your own goals. (this will span across the sonic the hedgehog multi-verse cause why not) Rules. 1. There will be no godmodding, powerplay, autohits, and/or killing unless permission is given. 2. Please ask first in the comment section to join because then things get confusing if no one is aware of a new player. 3. This RP is for all ages, but know your limits. (anything past will be deleted or edited.) 4. if there is an argument just flip a coin or something. 5. use good grammar and writing skillz. 6. anyone can die, but they can come back but there will have to be a catch. 7. crossovers are ok, just be sure to talk to me via comments. (and leave what the crossover is in the factions menu. The factions *Heroes of the sun. (dark souls) *Nimagi Freedom Fighters (nimagi Universe) * * * * * * * * * Characters. heroes: Axel the Hedgehog Maximum Thunder Thundertonian the Hedgehog issac the lost villans: Touden the Evil king Everyone in the middle: Prologue First, there was the multi-verse, this mass of universes housed many different things but all had one thing in common, the planet earth, or as we now call it mobius, now you see this planet is like your average planet, wars are fought, dictators are cruel, kingdoms rise and fall and such of that. But recently something has been stirring on the outside of the mobius multi-verse, this was a VERY VERY rare occurrence where there is a creation of another universe, this universe however didn't house a mobius planet. it housed a earth planet, with that came new things, most of it primitive and such but one thing stood out: Embers. Embers were a strange power source that could even surpass the chaos emeralds, but they are unstable and can kill anyone who has not originated from the new universe or misuses it. Now every (wiki page) protagonist, antagonist of the multi-verse has taken notice, and this could be an opportunity. But how will you and your friends go through with this? Chapter 1: a new universe appears. A knight appears in a forest, alone and wanders hoping to find other living and intelligent beings to talk to, he wears a large painted sun on the cloth of his armor and then he sits down by a tree to rest. But he carries something, he carries an ember. "Hey there friend." A red hedgehog with a green scarf tied around his neck came from the shadows. " You look lost." He eyes the ember. "SO thats what was giving off that strange power?" The knight looks at him. "I am not lost, and do you mean the embers I carry?" "Yeah what are embers if you don't mind me asking?" The hedgehog said walking a little closer hoping to inspect it closer. The ember is a small piece of rock that has cracks that show a fiery core inside. "This is an ember, the power source of my home world." "Power source you say?" The red hedgehog grabbed the knight by the throat lifting him up in the air. "Give it to me and I'll spar your life. If not you can guess what the other option is." "Force is not the way to get something, and even if I were to give it to you your body wont be able to withstand the heat and power of an ember, you would be incinarated!" The knight says calmly. "Tch I survived being stuck in the cross roads of the multiverse, I survived a battle ship falling on me. I even survived being filled with unstable plasma by the goody goody two shoes version of myself!" He thre the knight on the ground. He then formed a red plasma ball in his hands. "Give me the Ember, I wont ask again!" the knight gets up slowly and draws a sword and a greatshield . "and I wont give it to you." he says. "may the sun's shine give me strength." "Red hedgehog....I suggest you surrender if you don't want to get badly hurt....That gem belongs to the knight..." said a deep growled voice so suddenly from the shadows. The hedgehog threw his plasma ball at the knight. A black streak knocked it to the ground. A black hedgehog who looked identical to the red one but he had goggles and a scarf. "Is there any universe you would not try to take over." The black hedgehog turned to the knight. "You can stay if you want but its much safer to run with that......thing Touden's after." "Who are you? You look just like that red hedgehog, only with black colors..." the hidden figure asked. "I'm Axel Zaru Kiowa but just call me Axel. That guy is from a universe called Anti Mobius, hes Touden an evil version of me. He once tried to control all multiverses but luckily my friends and I stopped him." Axel turned back to Touden. "I expected you to be here Axel. Always trying your best to meddle in affairs not your own. Oh well it just saves me the effort to making another device to transcend universes!" Touden said forming red plasma. Axel responded by forming his purple plasma. The figure spawned an energy arm made of yang-like solid energy. The arm's hand formed an orb made of light energy and aimed it at Touden. "what the hell?" The knight says as he backs up and puts his shield in front of himself. "I wish to know the meaning of this confrontation!" he shouts "That Ember is the main reason..." The hidden figure responded. "I sense a great scorching power emitting from it...and anyone would want to get their hands on it." "Why?" The knight asks. "Why steal from an unkindled?" "Power....That's all the negative-fueled rodents like blood stain over there want..." The figure stepped out of the shadows, revealing himself to be a white hedgehog with black marks, 4 inhibitor rings, and speed skates. "Although I shouldn't use "rodent"....Since I'm a hedgehog..." "Crap, well anyways would you look at the time I should be leavening" the knight tucks the embers away into a bag and starts to walk away. "Might've been wise for him to leave..." The hedgehog whispered. The knight walks away checking behind him in case he is being followed by the red hedgehog known as Touden. "Touden stand down you can't win against me so why even put up a fight against two of us?" Axel said tightening his scarf. "It hard for you to kill me, at this point I think I'm immortal and that ember will not only fuel the universe hopping device.... name still pending but I plan to fuse with it and end you and your pathetic gods. Then I'll finally be King of the multiverse. "Hey mysterious guy." Axel turned to the white hedgehog. "This guy is incredibly dangerous so what out he has the same Aura of Fenrir as I do. In short terms an invisible shield forms and can't be damaged by physical attacks, but on the bright side if he over uses it his health deteriorates. Just survive until then!" Axel charged at his evil counterpart, plasma forming in his left hand. "Please, just call me Thunder." He said as he made an Energy Arm hand into a fist and threw it at Touden. Touden used Axel as a spring and jumped over both of then and started running in the direction of the knight. "Oh no you don't!" Thunder immediately speed skated after him. "Come on, Axel! Wutcha waiting for?!" He picked up speed quickly. "I'm already on it!" He started throwing plasma at fleeing Touden. Thunder made another Energy Arm and used it to try and grab Touden while he was distracted by Axel's plasma beams. Touden threw red plasma at the arm. "You won't stop me like that!" "How about this then?" Axel caught up with Touden and drop kicked him, they both rolled on the ground. Both got up quickly and started fist fighting, plasma forming in their hands like boxing gloves. Thunder figured he would destroy the arm, so he formed a sharp rod made of solid light in his right hand. He sent a telepathic message to Axel saying. "Axel! Hold him steady! I'm gonna pin him by his hands with this rod!" The knight is watching nearby while eating a sandwich. "That idiot, embers power the undead and unkindled, strength and vigor is increased." He says quietly. Then sighs. "But maybe it could be harnessed to power machines" (Srry I wasn't hear earlier I was on a plane) "Hey Knight guy over here." A white hedgehog with straight hair and blue clothing peered from behind a tree. "Its ok Im a friend." "How can I be sure of that?" The knight asks. Axel and Thunder were still fighting Touden. "Hey Axel! Aren't ya gonna hold him still?!" Thunder said as he tried to aim. "Does it look like I'm-- ow- trying!" Axel had one of Touden's arms pinned under his, while Touden's free arm continuously punched him in the face. "Im a friend of Axel's trust me!" The white hedgehog said. "I don't know how much time you have until that red guy catches up to you." "Screw it!" Thunder said as he ran, rod ready to impale the hands. "Ok what's your plan then?" The knight asks the white hedgehog. "And be quick about telling me." "Ok knowing Axel he is probably locked in a fist fight with his evil self so you have about 4 minutes until touden comes after you again so." The White hedgehog paused as lightning hit him his white fur turning yellow and his hair standing up straight. "You might have to run and hide in an underground cavern or something. If Axel fails to stop him I'll hold him off!" "Is that your best plan? Run?" The knight asks. "Do you think I can't defend myself!? I thought you were gonna say some sort of battle plan but I guess a plan is a plan" he says quickly before walking away. "Well it is a plan when you have a mass murderer of hundreds after you. Might I add that guy has a power to deflect any physical attack we're lucky that comes at a cost of his health!" "Wait, what!? mass murderer? explain!" the knight demands as he looks concerned about the hedgehog named Axel. "Back in his universe he murdered hundreds of innocents, destroyed cities and even broke through into toher universes, like he's doing right now. " Axel has beaten him before but like a cockroach hes hard to kill. Thats one thing he and Axel have in common." Touden pulled Axel infront of him like a meat shield. "we he looks like he is losing. I think I should help. besides, I think I have an idea." The knight says drawing his sword. Category:Roleplays